effies_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Thoughts/Bastien
=Bastien King= Heavy Loss and Small Gains How does more family make up for the loss of family? I know that I look like my father, and I will probably be exactly like him someday. If I don't try my hardest not to be him. They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I don't want to be an apple. I'd rather be something that didn't fall from above, something straight out of the ground. I'd rather be a tomato, or an ear of corn. Picture the partially magical half-blood household where the Muggle-born witch wife is more powerful, and more successful than her Pure-Blood wizard husband. That was my house, that is my life. My father could never match my mother. Even as children all her accomplishments, and everything she archived shadowed what he had done with his life. She still loved him, she still does. My father used to get drunk to make himself "feel better". Whoever made him believe that could probably see ice in Alaska. He never felt better when he was drunk. Maybe he did for a while, but it didn't ever last long. He always ended up screaming, or crying, or breaking things. He broke a lot of things when he got drunk, and he didn't make up for it when he was sober either. He didn't seem to care about the broken pieces of our lives he was leaving behind. We moved from France to England when I was 10. It changed my entire life, and possibly my future. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave. It didn't matter what I wanted. My father was sick, and the only thing that could make him better was in England. It was a rehabilitation facility. A magical one. My father lives there, and he is probably going to die there. He did a lot of damage trying to drink himself to death. We all had to pay the price for his mistake. Children of alcoholics are about four times more likely than the general population to develop alcohol problems. ---- Bastien was born Sebastien Wesley King. He is a Half-Blood wizard. He was born and raised in his mother's native country of France until he was an ten year old boy. He had gone by the nickname Bastien the entirety of his life, and until he was called Sebastien by a professor in school at Hogwarts he assumed that Bastien was his given name. He still introduces himself as such. He isn't ashamed of his name, spending the majority of his youth in France people who knew his family rarely strayed from his given name, even when he insisted. He simply prefers being called Bas or Bastien to the formality of his true first name. It does remind him of his mother who he loves, and when the mood does strike one will hear him let his full name slip, Sebastien King, followed by smug smirk. The same as his father Mortimer who was always known as Mort, and very rarely Morty. Bastien is a professional athlete who prides himself on his inherited good looks. He has a number of traits that work in his favor. He is lean, he is strong, he is fast, and he can be fearless. He has a habit of shying away from things like strong, deep, or close association with people. He prefers intimacy, the raunchier the better. He derives a great amount of pleasure from non-exclusive partners, and he hates for a tryst to last any longer than a couple of weeks. * * * * * * * Bastien is dead set on being more that what his father is, what his father let himself become. He is determined not be a shadow of himself. Not to live down to the standard that was set for him by the figure he was supposed to have to look up to. His name will be left on golden trophies, he will be remembered all around the world, he will be celebrated long after he is gone. In that way, he will never die, he can never perish if he still lives in the hearts of millions of adoring fans. Life Soundtrack : ---- |-|Polytheism= |-|Polyamourist = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polyfidelity |-|Pro Quidditch= Category:Thoughts